The invention relates generally to vehicle testing apparatus and, more particularly, to road test simulators used in connection with environmental testing of vehicle exhaust emissions.
Such emission testing measures the chemical content of the exhaust emissions which can vary in accordance with engine load and speed. In order to eliminate such variations and to provide testing standards, such emission content testing is preferably conducted under conditions of constant load and speed.